


Take the Wheel

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Driving, Flashbacks, Gen, Len Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Len can’t drive. He can, and very well.</p><p>Thing is, Lewis taught him how. Took him to get his permit, then his license, showed him how to drive stick. It was the only time in Len’s life he felt like he had a dad, and that’s enough to make him physically ill.</p><p> </p><p>[Anonymous asked: coldwave + len being forced to drive and HATING it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this fluffy and funny. This is what came out instead.
> 
> Warning: Flashbacks of abuser being kind, which is why this is rated T.

It’s not that Len can’t drive. He can, and very well.

Thing is, Lewis taught him how. Took him to get his permit, then his license, showed him how to drive stick. It was the only time in Len’s life he felt like he had a dad, and that’s enough to make him physically ill.

Every time he gets behind a wheel, Len can almost smell his father’s cheap aftershave and booze. He breaks out in a cold sweat, breath quickening, longing for his bike. He taught himself how to drive his bike, taught Lisa.

Mick always drives. At first, Len knew he thought it was just his business partner having a superiority complex. Then they signed some papers and Mick was told about Lewis, or as much as Len was willing to share. After that, Mick automatically goes for the driver’s seat with no questions asked.

But Mick can’t get into the driver’s seat now, because he’s too busy bleeding out in the passenger’s seat.

Len buckles them both in and floors it.

_“Alright son, put ‘er in gear.”_

His fingers clench on the steering wheel, knuckles white.  _He’d been so scared of messing up, his hands shook. But Lewis—his dad just corrected him with a gentle, guiding hand, like he was supposed to do for the last sixteen years. For once, Leonard Snart finally felt like he’d done something right._

Mick groans softly. Len sucks in a breath. Focus.

_“Focus on the road. That’s it. Good job, son.”_

Bleeding, his partner is bleeding, Len can’t do this to him, can’t black out on him now. In a desperate attempt to distract himself, he switches on the radio.

_“Another perk of being the driver, Leo: you get to pick the music, and everyone else can’t do a damn thing about it.”_

Mick lets out an anguished noise. It takes Len a second to realize it was actually himself.

A few more miles. Just a few more miles… _“There you go. Don’t worry, you got it. We’ll just go for a few more miles, and then I’ll take the wheel.”_

Fuck.  _Fuck_.

Len yanks the car in park as soon as the safehouse is close enough. He’ll carry Mick himself if he has to—he just needs to get out of this car.

“Come on, Mick,” he murmurs, dragging his partner out and throwing his arm over his shoulder. They made it. It’s over now.

Hours later, when Mick wakes up, he looks at Len and says, “Sorry.”

Len kisses his fingers and doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> LET THIS SHIP RISE
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
